Finally
by YoungJ.K
Summary: Harry is stuck in Private Drive and he hasn't heard from anybody. So who will be there when Harry breaks down due to so many deaths in his life, and what will happen when he meets Voldemort?
1. Remembrance

Disclaimer – None of these characters, for that you must the thank the ever fabulous J.K. Rowling, who created my precious Harry – Dan!

Chapter 1 – Remembrance

Harry stepped out of the house on number 2 Private Drive. It looked just like every other house down either side of the lane. He had to get out, get away from Dudley and his Aunt and Uncle. They just couldn't accept the fact that no one wanted him this summer. He had to stay with the Dursley's until school started up again. Of course they hated Harry even more than ever because he told them about Voldemort. They were so scared of Harry, they wouldn't talk to him and they gave him whatever he wanted just as long as he didn't come near them. This was fine for the first week or two, Harry was livin' the life. But he felt like some kind of escapee, he felt like a criminal in his own home.

He headed off down the road. He thought about what happened last year. Voldemort had used him, used him in his vulnerable state. He lured him to the M.O.M. where the person he cared for most in the world…. died. Tears started to well up in his eyes. _No_ he thought _not here. You've been doing so good don't show them. Don't let anyone know that could use this against you. _Too late he started to break down, right in the middle of the road. _Why, why couldn't I just listen to Snape? _ _I would have saved Sirius, I would have never drug my friends to the M.O.M. I'm so sorry Sirius. _He couldn't hold back any longer, he lost it. He was shaking, balling, and he felt he was about to lose his very small breakfast.

He got control of himself after about ten minutes. He stood up, still shaking, and looked around. Some of Dudley's friends were staring at him. The neighbors were all staring. He looked back to see Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon step out of the house. Mrs. Figg made her way slowly towards Harry, thinking she knew why he was crying in the middle of the road. No one knew though, Harry didn't like to parade around and tell people who wouldn't care that Sirius had died because of … him… He got up and looked around. All the people, as he turned they started to blur, _No…Sirius, _he thought. They were not noticeable any more. All he could see was Sirius getting hit with that red light and falling through the veil. "SIRIUS!" It came out of Harry's mouth without him even knowing. It came to fast.

Mrs. Figg made her way towards him. She put her hand on his shoulder. Then she spoke as if almost in a whisper. "Sirius, my dear? Oh, my dear boy. Come to my hou…" She wasn't able to finish her sentence, Harry had brushed off her hand and went running down the road. Mrs. Figg had tears in her eyes. "All right shows over go home." No one moved. Someone spoke up, the nosey little… "Who's Sirius?" Mrs. Figg was furious, "ARE YOU ALL DEAF I SAID GO **_HOME!_"** Harry heard her yell but didn't turn to look back, he learned never to look back. He didn't even know where he was going. After awhile he stopped and sat down because his chest hurt. He put his head in his hands the instant he sat down. He sat there and listened to his breathing slow down, unaware that he was being watched. He looked up to see the same exact spot where he had seen Sirius for the first time. He remembered how scared he was, _I was so stupid, he wouldn't hurt anybody. _He felt it, he felt that gut feeling. _No not again…_Tears started to well up in his eyes again. He put his face in his hands. The feeling in his stomach wouldn't go away, then he felt it, that awful feeling. Before he knew it his breakfast was in front of him.

He heard someone come up behind him and sit down. He then felt that person's arms snake around him in a warm loving hug. He moved his hands from his face and wrapped them around the person. He didn't know who it was but they seemed friendly, as though he knew them. He took a deep breath and smelled the sweet smell of the loving person. He could feel their soft hair on his cheek. He lost it again, he was shaking and cried in that person's arms forever. He could feel the person rubbing his back. Then he spilled everything he felt. "It was my fault. If I had listened to Dumbledore or Snape he would still be here. If I wasn't so determined to see what was behind the door. If I just blocked the dreams. Why do I have to be so _STUPID_? I was supposed to live with him, but I let Peter get away. I should have spent more time with him, sent him more letters. He was locked in Azkaban for years." He had kept this locked up inside for so long. The person spoke in a sweet friendly voice. "It's not your fault, you could tell you spent enough time with him. He was like your dad; you could tell by the way he smiled when he was around you."

Harry recognized that voice, the sweet slow dreamy voice. He let go of her and looked into her eyes. "Luna? How…when did you get here." She just smiled and answered, "Dad didn't like the fact that there is a war going on so we moved to the muggle world. Plus he likes the idea of printing their freaky way of living in the Quibbler. It's not your fault I can't believe your blaming yourself." Harry slowly started to stop shaking. "But it was my fault, if I would have lis…" Luna cut Harry off short. "Harry, it's not your fault. Have you been beating yourself up over this, Harry it's your fault. These things happen, it's not healthy Harry." "But it's my fault, if I wasn't so retarded he'd be here right now. I loved him, he was the closet thing I had to family." "You have me…" Luna gave Harry a faint smile.

Harry smiled. Luna slowly reached her hand up and wiped the tears still on his face. Her hand was soft and caring. He decided to get his mind off Sirius, "So have you heard anything since you moved? See anybody?" He asked. Luna's smile faded a little, "No we moved as soon as I got home from Hogwarts. I shouldn't have told dad what happened." She saw his face, the happiness slowly stared to fade. "It wasn't your fault. Like I told you before we left, we will see them again, you heard them, behind the veil."

"So, you haven't heard anything?" Harry asked hopefully.

"You mean Hermione and Ron don't you?"

"Yes…"

"Sorry…no…"

"Why can't they write to me, are they scared? Last year they didn't write to much either. Are they scared of Voldemort?"

"I don't know…maybe the order won't let them. Maybe they'll come whisk you away like they did last year…" Luna looked almost sad.

"If they did…I wouldn't let them leave without you. You need protecting as much as me. He saw you, everyone is probably just trying to lay low because Voldemort and the Death Eaters know who all was there in the M.O.M last year."

"Probably…"

Harry and Luna sat there in awkward silence. Then Harry cleared his throat and stood up. He turned and offered Luna his hand. With a smile she accepted it and was lifted off the ground. "Can I walk you home?" Luna looked at him strangely with those big eyes. Her eye's that made you feel as though she was staring at you. "I mean just to see where you live so we can hang out sometime." She smiled again then answered, "Okay, sure, thanks." They started off unaware that their hands were still in the others. When they finally noticed they instantly dropped there grips and moved an inch away from each other.

When they ended up at Luna's doorstep Harry muttered, "Number 24 Private Drive…Private Drive, That's my street. You live like 20 blocks away." Luna smiled, "I know..." and with that she turned and walked into her house. But before closing the door, "Thanks, see you soon…" She closed the door ever so lightly and left Harry standing there baffled. He then slowly made his way home, dreading what may happen when he walked through the door…


	2. Friends

Chapter 2 – Friends

Harry laid on his bed. He was staring at the ceiling thinking about why his friends hadn't tried to contact him all summer. _They said they would. What if something happened to them? What if Voldemort had got them, what am I supposed to do? I don't want to write to them if they are to scared to write to me. I…I guess it's better if I do stay here no Voldemort. _Harry started to feel the tears yet again. _No, why are you doing this to yourself. Be a man suck it up, so what if your friends don't care about you anymore. You never needed them anyway. _The tears started to slowly stream down his face. _Big sap, that's all you are, A BIG SAP! _Harry put his head under his pillow and lifted it above his head and hit himself with it, as though he was punishing himself for something. _You're so stupid, if you would have just listened last year Sirius would be alive and your friends wouldn't be scared to write to you. Listen to me I'm yelling at myself and I'm acting like a girl. S-SUCK IT U-UP YOU S-SISSY! _Just then he heard a knock at the door.

He wiped the tears off of his face and went downstairs to answer the door. He took one quick glance in the mirror to see his puffy red eyes. He tried to wipe his eyes as if the puffiness would go away. It didn't work but he decided to open the door anyway. When he did he saw Luna standing there in blue jean shorts, raggedy at the bottom, and a red blue tank top. The sun was shining down on her blonde hair, which made it seem blonder, which was pulled into a ponytail. She had a big smile on her face. "Hey, so you have any plans for today?" Her enthusiasm slowly faded as she saw Harry's face. "No," _Sniff _"not as of yet." He said trying to hide another breakdown. "Are you okay? Do you want to talk?" She said slowly making her way into the doorway. "No lets just get out." Harry said putting a big face smile on his face.

Just then Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley came walking around the corner. They were obviously eves dropping. "I don't think so mister, you are not going anywhere!" Vernon yelled. "And why not may I ask?" Harry said rather snobily. "Because you have no right to go out after how you embarrassed us yesterday." Petunia added. "Well darling Auntie, I can and I will." Harry replied shortly. "Don't talk to her in that tone. You are not going anywhere. You were acting all weird in the middle of the road all around our neighbors. The phone was off the hook yesterday and you came home and went straight to your room no explanation…" Vernon looked to see Luna standing there, "…and whom may I ask is this. _Your girlfriend?"_ Vernon added feeling very highly about himself right now. "Well.." Luna started in her cool dreamy voice, "…no I'm not. But, …" She slowly, yet coolly made her way towards Dudley who was turning a bright red in the ears, "…if you let me I would love to go out with this hunk." She was right in front of Dudley. She lifted her finger and ran it down his cheek. Harry, Petunia, and Vernon stood there in shock. Then all of a sudden Dudley's face broke out in a million sits. Petunia yelled in astonishment, "Dudlikins, my Dudlikins! What did you do to him?" "Well it's a simple charm, undetected by the M.O.M." Vernon started to turn a violent shade of color in the face. "YOU MEAN YOU'RE FROM THAT RECHED SCHOOL?" Luna just smiled and added coolly, "Why…yes." Vernon was shaking with fury. "HOW DARE YOU BRING _YOUR SORT _INTO MY HOUSE AND DO YET ANOTHER _THING _TO DUDLEY…GET OUT!" So they did just that, laughing and having a good time.

* * *

Well the next couple of weeks went by pretty fast. Harry was happy and he didn't have any more breakdowns. I guess he could owe it all to his new friend. In the last two weeks Harry knew more about Luna then anyone else, and to put it quite frankly Luna knew a lot about Harry. He even shared his most precious memories, she was even all caught up on what happened in the years she wasn't in school. They liked to play basketball and baseball and soccer every day. But this made Harry miss Quiditch all the more, because he wasn't good at any other sports. Luna beat his butt every single day, it was good though, and they were full of smiles, which were really good. Good because Harry needed to feel happy after last year.

"Well I guess we have to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get our books. Come to think of it, I never got a letter." This suddenly made Harry uneasy. "Yeah, me either." Luna added. "Why do you think Dumbledore didn't send them?" Harry and Luna both sat there in confusion, slowly regaining their breath after Luna had just won a one on one game against Harry, 45 – 0! "What if something happened to him? I mean we are cut off from the wizarding world. What if…what if Voldemort got to him?" Harry had a sudden urge to sit down and write an urgent letter to anyone in the wizarding world. Luna must have had the same thought because she had the same nervous face.

"I'm sure that he is fine." Luna added trying to hopefully cheer him up.

"Yeah…but…I dunno…." Harry was stumbling with his words, his thoughts.

"What is it?" Luna asked as she reached her hand to rest in on Harry's forearm.

"Well…it's just that Mr. Weasley and Moody told me I wouldn't have to stay here long and here I am…a week till school…and nothing." Harry said with a nasty feeling building up in his stomach.

"I'm sure they are fine, just to much going on at the Order." Luna added with a faint smile on her face.

"Wait…its one week to go…how will we get to Diagon Alley? I've never gone there from here before, well without a wizard."

"Don't worry I'll…me and my father will get you there…no worries."

Harry turned and gave Luna a smile…a smile that made her stomach feel funny.


	3. Get Away

Chapter 3 – Get Away

That morning Harry felt a lot better. He forgot everything that had happened over the past couple of weeks, except for Luna and the good times. Luna and her father are going to take him to Diagon Alley, and then they were going to book a room at the Leaky Cauldron till school starts. Harry was also really excited about hearing some news, good news that might have happened over the summer. _Maybe, just maybe Voldemort is dead. Maybe I can have one peaceful school year. _Harry thought hopefully. Then his smile started to fade. _No, that can't have happened. I have to defeat him…ME! Stupid prophecy. _

Harry heard a knock at the door. He quickly jumped off of the bed at which he was staring at the leak stain on his ceiling. He whipped the door open and ran down the stairs. Stopped just before the door and fixed his shirt, he wanted to make a good impression with the person who was taking him away…finally. He then slowly opened the door to see Luna and her father standing there. "Hello!" said a mellow, deep, chipper voice. "Hi, you must be Mr. Lovegood." Harry added. "You can call me Luero, Harry."

"O – Kay, Luario."

"No, it's Loo-air-o"

"Okay, Luero come in. I'm just going to run up stairs to get my suitcase." Harry said as they stepped into the hallway. Harry slowly closed the door, and headed towards the stairs.

"Wait, I'll come with you." Luna added very soft and sweet.

"Okay come on." Harry said with a smile. They both headed up the stairs. Then Harry realized that Luero was still standing in the hallway. "Oh sorry Luero, you can just go into the living room and sit."

"Okay, thanks, don't take to long." Luero said.

"We won't daddy." Luna added quite annoyed. She turned back to Harry. They started back up the stairs. Dudley had his head popped out the door. "DA-AD, HARRY BROUGHT THAT _GIRL_ BACK AGAIN!" Before Harry could safely deliver Luna into his bedroom Vernon came stammering out of his room, his face a violent shade of violet. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO BRING THAT GIRL TO THIS HOUSE AGAIN."

"Uncle Ver…."

"DON'T YOU UNCLE VERNON ME, YOUNG MAN JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE AUNT PROMISED SOMETHING DOSENT MEAN I HAVE TO BE NICE TO YOU! YOU ROTTEN LITLE…" Vernon wasn't able to finish his sentence because there was a loud 'POP' and Luero was standing in between Harry and Vernon.

"Excuse me Sir, but did you say something about my dearest Luna." Luna added an annoying little "Da-ad." Vernon was surprised by the appearance of this mysterious man in front of him, but soon gained his attitude.

"Excuse me Sir, bUT WHO ARE YOU!" Vernon added changing his tone very quickly.

"Sorry, my name is Luero, Editor of the Quibbler. Who are you my violet headed friend?"

"My name is Vernon Dursley and what is the _Quibbler?_"

"It is a very interesting tabloid. Would you like to see it?"

"Well not real…" Vernon couldn't finish her sentence because there was yet another loud 'POP' and Luero was holding The Quibbler which was the same one that Harry had an interview for.

"Could you please stop with the popping and the appearing and the popping and the _things_ PLEASE?" Vernon added quite flustered.

"Here," Luero started to say while handing the tabloid to Vernon. "you should read it. Your nephew is the star of this one, quite an interesting story."

"FINE!" Vernon said while shaking and snatching the tabloid out of Luero's hands. "NOW PLEASE GET OUT!"

"Uncle Vernon, They have to wait for me to get my suitcase." Harry said.

"Well then," he added very harshly, "HURRY UP!"

"Okay. Luero, please go wait in the living room." Harry said ignoring Vernon's shaking get worse and his face even more violet. "I'll be down in a sec."

Then he turned to Luna, "Come on." And yet again he unthinkingly grabbed her hand and guided her towards his room. "Wow, I'm going to be in the famous Harry Potter's room." Luna said sarcastically. "Every girl in school will so jealous." After saying this she let out a giggle. Harry just gave her a big smile.

When they entered his room it looked the same as always except for his trunk on his bed and his drawers empty.

He grabbed the trunk with Luna helping out by carrying the back.

"Oh my, your trunk is heavier than mine, and I'm a girl."

"Shut up!"

"Fine."

They headed off down the stairs. When they reached the bottom they saw Luero on one side of the room in a chair, and all three Dursley's sitting on the coach on the opposite side of the room. Petunia and Dudley looked terrified Vernon just looked violet, as always.

"Well have a happy year." Harry said peppily as he headed towards the door, Luna and Luero soon following after.

"Yes, I'm sure we will…" Vernon said as he walked out the door, when the door closed he added, "…because your gone!"

They headed of down the road, Harry was happy he was finally going to be able to find out something anything that had happened in the wizarding world over the summer.

"So…" Harry started to say after about ten minutes of walking down the road. His arms were getting tired from carrying the trunk, but didn't want to show it. "…where are we going?"

"We are going to the Leaky cauldron." Luero replied. Of course Harry already knew this so he decided to revise the question. "How are we getting there?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure. Mr. Weasley just told me…" Luero wasn't able to finish his sentence because Harry cut in.

"Mr. Weasley as in thi _Mr. Wealsey_? As in Ron and Ginny and Fred and Georges and Percy's and Charlie's Mr. Weasley."

"Yes, we've been in contact ever since I've moved here."

Harry got really mad so mad at the last coment that he dropped the trunk, which barely missed his toes.

"WHAT? YOU MEAN YOU WERE SENT HERE TO BANYSIT ME?"

"No, No that's not it at all. He knew that we moved here and wanted us to keep an eye on you. NOT like that. It was just a coincidence that you lived down the road a few blocks."

"Oh, sorry. So that's why you knew where I lived." Harry said while turning to Luna. "Wait How come they haven't been in contact with _ME_ all summer. I mean it is _ME_ who has to defeat Voldemort. Why have they been in contact with _YOU_ and not _ME_?" Harry said quite agitated.

"Well, I'm not quite sure. Maybe you should ask him."

"Oh, I will trust me."

"What are you going to ask _US_ Harry?" A familiar voice said while mocking Harry.

Harry turned around to see, Tonks, Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione.


	4. Voldemorts Demise

Chapter 4 – Voldemorts Demise

"Did you get them?" asked a low raspy voice. The voice originated from an old man sitting close to a fire in the old dark room. There was a curled up snake lying next to him on the hearth of the fire.

"Y-Yes My L-L-Lord." Whimpered a plump old balding man. His front teeth looked like those of rats, and he twittered like one.

"Peter…" Hissed the old man in the chair.

"Y-Yes M-My Lord?" Peter almost asked.

"Why must you whimper so, why must you be scared." Voldemort hissed.

"I-I don't kn-know My Lord." Peter said trying to sound as brave as he could.

"Well we'll have to fix that. So, did you find anything…" He leaned over to stroke the snake. "…useful?"

"Yes, very useful indeed. That Weasel boy fell for it. Spilled everything, it is tonight my Lord." Peter said happy that the attention was off of him.

"Good, we shall send the Death Eaters. Come here, Peter." Voldemort said speaking slowly and raspier then ever.

Peter flinched and the sound of his name. He also flinched because he knew what was going to happen. Yet he slowly made his way towards his master.

Voldemort reached out his hand and touched the tattoo on Peters arm. It sent a searing pain through his body. This was it, the signal that made every Death Eater drop what they were doing and coming running to there Master.

After Voldemort sent his signal Peter fell to the ground. "Th-that h-h-hurts more e-each t-t-t-time." Peter whispered. Voldemort let out a horrific laugh. Then he started to talk in that slow raspy whisper. "No you're just getting weaker, Peter. You see when you gave me your hand it was part of my plan. You're a fool thinking I would need you any longer. I've drained all you powers, your energy."

Peter let out a horrific whimper. "No, master, no. I've b-b-been loyal." He was now crawling towards Voldemort on his knees. He was in front of Voldemort, his bottom extremely close to the fire. "I've been there for yo…" Peter couldn't finish his sentence… "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Peter fell to the ground. There was no life left in him.

Nagini slithered past Peter's lifeless body. "Hihasssinmo heenimooosssiiila."

"Thank you Nagini." Voldemort said to his pet. "Send them in." He, like Harry Potter could speak parcel tongue. Nagini slithered out of the room. Voldemort looked at Peters lifeless body, flicked his wand, and Peter had turned into an extremely large bone. He then flicked his wand again and the bone disappeared. He favored doing it in this way, like a couple of years ago with Crouch.

Nagini slithered her way back into the room and curled up next to her master again. Men in black hooded cloaks walked into the room.

"It happens tonight, take this, and go there." Voldemort said while handing the closest Death Eater a letter. On the envelope was really sloppy handwriting, like that of a school boy.

"Yes master," said the Death Eater.

"Bring him to me alive, kill the rest."

The Death Eater let out harsh laughter. "As always."

"You know what happens when you come back empty handed."

They nodded slightly, and then left the old creaky, rocky house that was said to be haunted.

* * *

Harry turned around to see, Tonks, Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione.

"What is going o…" Harry couldn't finish his sentence because just then a searing pain shot through his head, then a picture of a lifeless body flashed in his head. He recognized who the person was.

Harry fell to the ground. His head hurt worse then ever. He knew Voldemort was getting stronger, he could feel it every time he had flashes.

"HARRY!" Everyone yelled his name as he fell towards the ground. They saw him clutch his head, they knew it wasn't a good sign.

"Harry…" Mr. Weasley started to say. "…What was it, what did you see?" He asked cautiously.

"It was Peter…" Harry said barley in a whisper.

"…Pettigrew?" Ron said finishing Harry's sentence. Harry nodded.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley exchanged worried looks, they knew this could mean only one thing. Harry could still see what Voldemort was thinking, doing.

"What happened Harry? Do remember?" Lupin said kneeling next to Harry reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a lump of chocolate and handed it to Harry.

"Peter was lying on the ground…dead…" Harry said still in a whisper. He gazed off as if he was mad. Once again everyone exchanged worried glances. If this was true Peter did something to upset his master.

"Do you remember anything else?" Lupin asked not taking his eye's off of Harry. Harry slowly shook his head while taking a small bite of the chocolate that he had handed him.

"Right then, we better go." Tonks said, Hermione nodding her head in agreement.

"Not just yet." Harry said, getting strength to stand and ask some very important questions. "Why did I stay in Private Drive for so long? How come you never wrote to me? What's going on?" Harry asked very harshly.

"You didn't get _any _letters…" Ron said barley in a whisper. Harry shook his head. Ron backed up, his face was pale as though he had just seen Voldemort himself. No one noticed his strange behavior though, they were actually answering his questions.

"Harry you have to understand, we have been at war…" Lupin said standing up. "If you notice we are missing someone…" Harry looked around.

"…Moody…"

"…Yes, Harry. Moody, we lost him to Voldemort himself. He stumbled onto him in one of his many routine rounds."

Harry had tears in his eyes. "…no…" He dropped to the ground again. Tears streaming down his face. No one knew what to do, what to say. Luna slowly made her way towards Harry. She sat down next to him and gave him a hug.

Once again he could feel her soft hair on his cheek. Memories of Moody came rushing back to him. He told Harry about his parents, showed him pictures, told him stories. Then he started to remember Sirius again.

The tears kept streaming down his face, they kept getting bigger and bigger. He didn't want to break down again but he couldn't help thinking that this was his entire fault. _It always is when people I know…love…that get hurt. _Then Luna let her grip loosen enough to whisper something in his ear, something that only he could hear.

"I know what you're doing, and it's not your fault. You can't keep blaming yourself for everything that happens in these situations. They just happen, and you were in Private Drive when it happened."

Harry loosened his grip to, to look her in the eye. He gave her a smile and mouthed Thank You. She just nodded her head.

Ron started to walk towards him. He was still really pale and he was now shaking. "Ron what's wrong?" Everyone asked.

"Nothing, I just need to talk to Harry." He said in a whisper while walking over and grabbing Harry's shoulder picking him up off of the ground and guiding him towards the bushes on the other side of the road.

"You didn't get _any_ letters?" Ron asked yet again hoping for a different answer this time. "Ron I already said no." Harry said very agitated.

Ron, if possible, turned even paler. "…this is bad…" He said. "Harry, I've been sending you letters all summer, you answered them….all of them." Harry's eyes got wide, he became very still and listened very intently. "You got really mad at me in one of them for not telling you stuff, I couldn't handle it so I told what was going on, where and how we were going to meet you tonight."

Harry stopped staring at Ron and walked a couple steps past him then turned around. "So…Voldemort knows were we are…right…now?" Ron nodded his head in shame.

Harry took off running across the street like a mad man. He was waving his arms and yelling. "WE HAVE GOT TO GO! NOW!"

"What do you mean?" Lupin asked very surprised.

"VOLDEMORT KNOWS WHERE WE ARE HE'LL BE HERE ANY SEC…"

Just then a red light shot past Harry and hit Luero dead center in the chest. Everyone turned around to see about seven Death Eaters in long, black, hooded robes. Harry was furious. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt anyone he loved again.

He snapped his body around. He looked the first Death Eater straight into what he thought was his eyes. He went running towards him dodging flashes of colored lights flying pat him. The Death Eater didn't do anything but stand there as Harry got closer. Harry's eyes were bloodshot.

When he was about a foot away from him he kicked him hard in the stomach. He would have used his wand but he couldn't think of anything painful enough for payback that was legal. He wouldn't even let the Death Eater stand he kicked him over and over. Then he heard a scream.

He turned around to see Luna get hit by a green flash of light and fall to the ground. He left the unconscious Death Eater to lie on the ground and went running towards her. Then he heard someone yell his name, he turned around to see a bright light soar his way then saw black and fell to the ground next to Luna.


	5. Escape

Chapter 5 – Escape

"Excellent," was slowly said by a low raspy voice.

"Thank you my Lord. Sorry for disobeying you but we figured if we kept them we could get more responses, then…"

Harry heard two people talking as he slowly regained consciousness. He dared not open his eyes because he could recognize them, one belonged to Lord Voldemort, the other one Lucius who was _supposed_ to be in Azkaban.

"…kill them later." Voldemort added, finishing his sentence.

"Yes." Lucius said. "They could soon prove more useful then ever before, even _Weasley_." He said Weasley as though it was a foul word.

Harry dared open his eyes, just barely. He could see Luna lying beside him. She had a cut on her forehead, and she was really pale. He slowly reached out his hand to run it across her forehead, over the cut, and down her cheek. She was warm, a good sign. Harry then felt a sharp pain on his waist.

He jumped a little looked and looked over his shoulder to see Lucius standing over him.

"Well, our _special _guest has finally woke up." He said. Harry noticed that he looked pretty banged up. He had a black eye and his lip was slit open. Just then Lucius swung at Harry. It hit him hard on the side of his face. The force of Lucius' punch made Harry fall and hit the ground hard.

He looked up to see Luna open her eyes. She made to get up but Harry gave her a look that told her to stay where she was and keep quiet. She understood and did as so.

"Calm yourself Lucius." Voldemort said slowly while rising from his chair. Harry stood up which gave him a chance to have a good look around. He knew where he was, they were in the Shrieking Shack.

"I have someone _very _special to you." Harry understood. _What does he mean he has someone special to me? _Before he could think it through Voldemort went on. "…Dumbledore..."

Harry's eyes got wide. He stared at Voldemort but he just let out a malicious laugh.

"NO, YOU COULDN'T HAVE. HE'S A WAY BETTER WIZARD THAN YOU WOULD EVER BE!"

"Oh please. You know him, he hadn't heard from you all summer and we did a couple of charms so he wouldn't know where you were. Then we dropped the _awful _news. He followed every instruction just to save _you!" _

"Then where is he?"

"I'm not as dumb as you think Harry." Just then Voldemort slammed him against the wall. Harry fell to the ground, the wind was knocked out of him. Then Voldemort conjured another spell and Harry was tied to a chair that magically appeared in the middle of the room.

Harry glanced over at Luna her eye's were huge. He just gave her a look, the look that told her to stay still and keep quiet.

"Oh, and Harry there's no use trying to play the hero yet again, he's gone."

"What do you mean he's _gone?" _

Voldemort just let out a raspy, harsh laugh. "_Forget it, _now on to more important business. He flicked his wrist again and Harry started shaking in his chair. Luna couldn't stay still any longer, she got up and ran towards Voldemort. He knew she was coming though and he flicked his wand towards her. She flew against the wall and fell to the ground, blood slowly started to stream down her forehead.

"SSSSSTTTTOOOPP TTTHHATT, SHSHSHEE DINNN"T DO AAANNNYYYTTHING TTTTTOOOO YYYOOOUU!" Harry struggled to say as he still shook rapidly in his chair.

"Well, well, well. I didn't realize dear Mr. _Potter_ had a _girlfriend." _Voldemort said while cowering over his shaking body. He flicked his wand again to raise his chair in the air. He was floating upside down on the ceiling now. "Now, let me have my fun before I kill you." He let his wand drop to the floor and with that movement Harry fell landing painfully and loudly on the ground below.

"Let _me _have some fun My Lord." Lucius said quit happily/anxiously.

"NO, let me have my fun, after all it's been _how _many years." Voldemort snapped at Lucius. While he flicked his wand yet again and Harry felt a sharp pain inside of his body, he felt like he was slowly being cut in half.

"Well, I've had enough fun, time to say goodbye." Voldemort said, very confident that he knew what he was doing. He flicked his wand and the chair was gone. Harry fell to the floor. He got up very slowly in a great amount of pain. He started to cough up blood, he felt dizzy as he stood, then he slowly fell to the ground. He saw blackness engulf him once again.

The blackness slowly started to leave. He opened his eye's to see a very weathered man sitting in the corner of the room, that he was now in. The old man had holes in his cloak and looked rather filthy.

"Where are we?" Harry said. His voice was raspy.

"We are in the Shrieking Shack, my dear Mr. Potter." The old man said.

Harry recognized the voice, but he couldn't put his thumb on it. He went to move but he ached everywhere. Then it hit him.

"…Dumbledore?..." he said slowly. "…is that you?..."

The old man nodded his head. "Indeed Mr. Potter it's me….Professor Dumbledore."

There was something different in his voice. _It couldn't be shame, could it? _Harry thought. "What's wrong Professor."

"It seems I have lost my touch."

"What…your touch?"

"Voldemort has beaten me, I have lost…" He started to cry. "…I have failed you…I have failed the wizarding world."

"No, no Professor. No you didn't. He used your love for all people against you. You haven't failed, you're still alive, and so…am…I…"

"…no…I've failed you…I've failed…I've failed….failed…failed…forever…" he kept repeating the same thing over again.

Tears welled up in Harry's eyes. _He's gone mad, Voldemort tortured him to much,…………and it's because of…………………………me…… _"Dumbledore…Professor…are you alright?"

"I've failed you…I've failed…I've failed….failed…failed…forever…"

Harry managed to stand up and walk over to him. He bent down and looked into his eyes, Dumbledor's certain sparkle he had in his eyes was gone now. He couldn't stand him repeating that he had failed, when he hadn't. He bent down and slapped him hard in the face.

Dumbledore was stunned he looked straight into Harry's eyes. "Thank you." He just said simply. "Now be prepared for…"

They heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Harry started to sweat as they got closer. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't speak clearly. Harry put his wand up and searched for spells in his head. "Put your wand down." Dumbledore said.

Harry turned to him and gave him a questioning look. "Put you wand down Mr. Potter." He said again, this time sternly. Harry did as he was told, even though he wasn't quite sure why.

Just then the door flew open and an exhausted Ron came in. "COME ON!" Harry was confused but he followed him. Dumbledore did to. They followed him down a long dark hallway. There were paintings on the walls that were old and torn. Harry could see light flying back in forth were they were running. Harry got his wand ready, but Ron turned down another hallway.

Soon Harry realized were they were going, they were going towards the Womping Willow. He could see everybody waiting for them. Mr. Weasley was carrying Luna, who was still knocked out and looked rather pale. "Hurry up!" He yelled sharply.

"As Harry reached them he saw that Mr. Weasley was hurt. "Let me take her." Harry said. Everyone looked at him. "What?" Mr. Weasley said.

"Let me take her."

"Harry, Are you mad?" Hermione said. She had a cut on her cheek.

"Yeah Harry, you got the worst of what Voldemort did."

"Yes I did, but your leg is hurt. Please?"

"Okay." Mr. Weasley said while giving him Luna. Harry held her like a fragile baby, and that's what she was at the moment. Then Harry whispered to her as they went running down the narrow passage way. "Luna…Luna hang in there. I need you. Just hang on."

"YOU FOOL! **STOP THEM!**" They could all hear Voldemort as he realized that they were gone.

Harry could she the light from the hole in the tree. They were close. Harry could see that Voldemort was casting spells. A green light just missed him and hit Tonks. She fell to the ground. Harry went to stop and get her but someone yelled for him to go……..she was gone.

He saw another light fly past him. It missed everyone this time. They all slowly made it through the hole and started to run towards Hogwarts. Voldemort made it through the hole with Lucius. They started casting spells like mad. Dumbledore took a hit and fell to the ground. Then got back up to start casting spells back.

They made it to the castle and closed the big oak doors. "DON'T SHUT THEM!" Harry yelled. "WE HAVE TO GO HELP HIM!"

"No Harry, there's nothing we can do?" Mr. Weasley said.

Harry set Luna down. "WHAT DO MEAN THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO? **WE CAN HELP HIM!" **

"Harry, stop."

"**NO YOU STOP, HE _NEEDS _OUR HELP. WE'RE A TEAM REMEMBER!"**

"Harry, your to important."

Harry ran at Mr. Weasley and went to punch him but Hermione grabbed his hand. He turned to look at her she had tears in her eyes. "Harry there's nothing we can do. Just let him be, like Mr. Weasley said. Your to important." She said as tears started to stream down her face.

"But it's two on one." Harry gasped as he cried. Hermione hugged him and he hugged her back as they slowly fell to the floor.

Mr. Weasley was leaning against the door. Mrs. Weasley was hugging Ron. Lupin was sitting by Luna. They all stood/sat there in disbelief. Tears were streaming down each and everyone's face as they all knew the dangers ahead and behind.


	6. Miracles

Chapter 6 – Miracles

Mr. Weasley was leaning against the door. Mrs. Weasley was hugging Ron. Lupin was sitting by Luna. They all stood/sat there in disbelief. Tears were streaming down each and everyone's face as they all knew the dangers ahead and behind.

"Isn't Voldemort going to come in here?" Harry dared to ask in a whisper.

"No… he can't. The walls of this castle have been enchanted to keep any of Voldemorts followers and him out." Mr. Weasley said. "They thought it best because they are still going to have school this year. They figured that Hogwarts is the safest place in the wizarding world."

"But can't he un-enchant it?" Harry asked. "I mean he is _Voldemort_."

"No they made it so he couldn't. It's like a barrier, they try to get in and they are blown several feet back."

"Poor Malfoy." Hermione said sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood. "It should be interesting."

"Yeah, he'll be blown on his bloody a…" Ron just received a smack in the head from his mother. Then he added very weakly. "…butt for once."

"Hey, remember that time I punched him." Hermione asked.

"Yeah, that was bloody brilliant." Ron said.

As the two of them lightened the mood about old memories Harry slid across the floor to Lupin and Luna.

"How's she doing?" Harry asked.

"Fine, how are you, Harry?" Lupin asked a hint of concern in his voice.

"I'm good. I'm not the one lying unconscious." He replied.

"No your not but you were just brutally attacked by the Dark Lord." Lupin said trying to look Harry in the eye but he just looked at Luna, trying to hold back more tears.

"Harry…" Lupin slid over to sit next to him. "Harry, it's not your fault…" Harry looked up into Lupins eyes in confusion. "It's not your fault that Sirius, Moody, and others died."

Harry slowly nodded his head, "Yes, yes it is. They died trying to protect me …"

"No, they were in his way. They were trying to protect the whole wizarding world."

Harry couldn't say anything. He just sat there and looked at Luna's face. She looked pale. Then Harry spoke in a whisper, "Shouldn't we take her somewhere? Get her some help, that's an awful big gash on her head."

"Yeah, Madame Pomfrey should be here by now."

"Good." Harry said then went to pick her up.

"NO!" Lupin said sharply. "Let me, you are hurt and you could use a once over too."

"Yeah I guess so." Harry could feel the soreness again, he hadn't felt it due to the excitement going on.

They headed up the great halls stairs then up to the second floor. They headed in the direction of the Hospital wing. Harry was amazed at how effortlessly Lupin carried Luna up the stairs. When they reached the door they knocked first, they were relieved when they heard footsteps coming towards the door.

"Yes…" They heard Madame Pomfrey say as she opened the door. "…who is it…Oh, hello Lupin. Mr. Potter." She didn't seem to notice that Luna was in Lupins arms and that Harry was barely able to stand. "What happened?"

"Voldemort." Was all Lupin said as he stepped through the door, Harry followed behind.

From the look on Madame Pomfrey's face they could tell she understood and was following closely behind. "Well give me all the details." As Lupin walked away with her he explained everything. Harry stayed and laid in the bed next to Luna.

"Well Mr. Potter seems like you have started the year on a rather sticky note." Madame Pomfrey said while returning with a green bottle. She poured what was in the bottle into a cup for him to drink. It glopped out into the cup, turns out it wasn't the bottle that was green it was the substance in it. "Here drink this." She said while shoving the glass under his nose.

Harry nearly barfed at the smell of it. But he took it and forced it down, he decided that this was worse then the bone growing substance he had to consume a couple years back. "Now lie down and get some rest, it sounds like you had a hard night."

"What about Luna?"

"Don't worry about her Mr. Potter she should be fine. Now get some sleep." She said firmly. Harry laid back and closed his eyes, he heard her walk off and waited a while then sat up in his bed. Too much had happened for him to sleep.

He got up and walked over to the window he looked out across the green grass and he could just see the pond from the window. Then he heard a noise and turned around. It was Luna she was shifting in her bed, _she's waking up! _Harry thought. He walked over to her bad and looked at her.

She slowly started to open her eyes. "…harry…" she said in a faint whisper.

"Yes, it's me." He answered. She didn't answer she closed her eye's again soon she was asleep. Harry couldn't blame her he decided to lay down to. "good night." He said and then lay down and closed his eyes.

Harry slowly opened his eyes. Everything was a blur. He reached over and picked up his glasses that were on the table. _The Hospital Wing?…_then the events from the days earlier came flooding back. Voldemort had come back and attacked him and Luna. _Luna! _At that thought he whipped around but her bed was empty.

"HARRY!" at the sound of his name he whipped around in the other direction. It was Hermione and Ron. They came almost running towards Harry. "We were so scared you would never wake up." Hermione said while sitting on the edge of Harry's bed.

"What do you mean, Hermione?"

"Well you slept through the first couple of days of school."

"You should see it, the school has hardly any students and we aren't doing school work this year." Ron added excitedly.

"Yeah there is like two people from Slytherin here." Hermione added.

"How's Luna, where is she?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione were shocked that Harry had completely brushed off what they said and asked about _Luna. _

"Well she woke up a couple hours after you brought her here, she took some medicine slept for the night and left the next morning." Hermione said.

"Oh…okay." Harry said. "So I missed it, did Malfoy fly?" Ron and Hermione smiled and looked at each other. "Well…"

"No he didn't even bother to come…" Ron said. Hermione finished his sentence, "…but Crabbe and Goyle did and they were so stupid they tried to get in the school over and over again."

"It was bloody brilliant I tell you what." Ron added while having fits of giggles.

"Ron! …Well I guess it was funny." Hermione said trying to suppress a smile.

"Well, when can I go?" Harry asked putting on a huge fake smile.

"Well, we don't know. You've been asleep for a while, I thought you were in a coma." Hermione said.

"Yeah, we thought you were in a coma." Ron added trying to sound brilliant.

Hermione leaned in and whispered, "It took me three days to get the concept of a coma through his head." Harry laughed while Ron shot Hermione a look. "What…well it did." She started to laugh as well.

Just then Madame Pomfrey walked in, "Well Mr. Potter, I'm glad to see you finally awake. You had us all quite worried, we didn't know exactly what Voldemort had done to you."

"Well, I am felling really, pretty much better now." Harry said reassuringly.

"I'll give you a look. Then I'll tell headmaster, he's wanted to speak with you."

"Dumbledore!... but I thought…." He looked up and Ron and Hermione who had smiles on their faces, they were slowly shaking their heads up and down.

"He made it Harry, he made it." Hermione said.

"He's a strong man, that Dumbledore." Madame Pomfrey said.

"When can I see him?" Harry asked.

"Right now if you like." It came from o voice near the door.

"PROFESSOR! What…how did y…why!"

"No questions now please, first and foremost we must worry about your health." Dumbledore said.

"But I'm fine! Plea…" Harry said. He was interrupted by Dumbledore, who said, "NO! No questions…please…"

Harry met is gaze. His eyes were pleading with him not to ask anymore. Harry understood and didn't ask another question, so he decided to change the subject.

"So when do I get out of here?" Harry asked.

"As soon as Madame Pomfrey says you can." Madame Pomfrey noted the hint that Dumbledore had dropped and added. "Well, you seem fine to me. You can go as soon as your ready."

An hour later Harry was stepping out of the Hospital Wing wit Ron and Hermione. They stepped into the hallway. When Harry was in the hall he took in the scenery. The walls were still old and were filled with moving pictures. Harry took in the scent, the smell of old bricks and books. The smell of potions being brewed in some far off place. He took in the statues, the moving stairs, and the long hallways. He took in everything that had to deal with where he was from…everything that had to deal with his home.

They walked own to the great hall. Ron had suggested getting some late lunch because it was now three and they were quite hungry, especially Harry who hadn't eaten in forever. As he ate his warm meal, and drank his pumpkin juice he thought about the events that had happened over the pats couple of days.

_Voldemorts back. Dumbledore is ALIVE! I'm alive. Luna's okay, but why wasn't she there. Why should I care if she wasn't there or not? If she wasn't there she wasn't there, I have no special connection with her like Ron or Hermione. But I wanted… her… there. No stop it, she was there for me all summer then she doesn't show up after an encounter like that?_

"What's up mate?" Ron asked, interrupting his thoughts. Harry looked up from where he was staring at his plate. Ron was looking at him with a questioning look. "What's so interesting on your plate?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking."

"About what?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's stupid…really." Harry went back to staring at his plate and missed Hermione giving Ron a sharp look. Ron shrugged is shoulders and went back to eating his supper. Harry slowly stood up from the table and I think I'm going to go to the common room and lay down."

"Would you like us to come with you?" Hermione asked.

"No, you stay here and finish eating, I think I'm going to take Hedwig out."

"Tell Snape." Hermione added before Harry turned to leave. _Tell Snape? _

"What do you mean tell Snape?" Harry asked.

"He's supposed to watch over you when you go out on the school grounds. You also need to talk to him about blocking out those dreams of yours."

Harry groaned inside. He remembered last year when he had to go to weekly sessions. He had to block out dreams, visions, which Voldemort had. It was those dreams that got his Godfather, Sirius, killed at the Ministry last year. Harry had also snuck a glance at Snapes most vulnerable, personal, thoughts and learned that his father was a bully to Snape and that Lily, Harry's mother, seemed repulsed by the very site of him. He blocked the thoughts running through his head out.

"Maybe I'll just let her fly out the window."

"You can't put seeing Snape off." Hermione said sternly.

"I know I just don't want to _now_." Harry added. Snape was Harry's least favorite teacher at the school, well except for last year when toad lady from the ministry came to take over. The ministry had sent her because they didn't think Dumbledore was fit to run the school anymore. Of course it didn't help that Harry was already on the ministry's bad side due to the attack that happened in the alleyway in London, she was present during the trial. She kept getting special notices that allowed her control over certain things until at last she had complete control over Hogwarts.

Snape had always been Harry's least favorite teacher because it was as though Harry was his least favorite student. He had never given him any special attention that everyone else had, even though he didn't even like the attention that much. Snape also _looked _for ways to get Harry in trouble. He never let Harry off of the hook because of what his father did to him when he was in school.

"Okay, but be sure to soon. Okay." Hermione looked at him with concern in her eyes.

"I will, I just don't want to put up with Snape today. Tomorrow, I promise." Harry said, letting Hermione know that he understood. Hermione smiled to Harry, and to herself, and then turned back to her lunch.

Harry stepped out of the great hall. He walked up the stairs and went to the fat lady's portrait. _Oh know I don't know what the password is. _He sat down under the portrait, is legs held against his chest. He laid his head on his knees and closed his eyes. HE heard footsteps coming but didn't bother to look up.

"D.A." he heard the voice say.

"What." Harry said.

"D.A., that's the password." He looked up to see Hermione standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to eat your lunch." Harry asked confused.

"I was but then I remembered you didn't know the password and I also knew you wouldn't guess the D.A. I suggested it. I thought it would be appropriate."

Harry thought about last year when the D.A. was formed. The D.A. stood for Dumbledores Army. It was a secret group Harry, Hermione, and Ron had set up in order to learn spells to defend themselves from Voldemort. Harry felt so happy then seeing everyone trying and seceding at the spells he had taught them.

"Yeah, sounds great." Harry said with a big smile. Hermione smiled back.

They walked into the common room together and sat down on the couch in front of the fire. Once again Harry took in the surroundings. He missed it, he missed the place he called home. It looked the same as always, hadn't changed a bit, which was just how Harry liked it.

Harry didn't seem to notice that Hermione was looking at him. He just kept looking around the room with such excitement, such caring in his eyes. There was a love there deeper than any other before, the feeling of warmth and comfort. "What are you looking so happy about?"

"I'm home, surrounded by the people I care most about." Harry said dreamily.

Harry also did not notice that after he said that Hermione's cheeks flushed a pink color. "Home? Why do you call this place _home?"_

"Because it's the only place I look forward to going, it's the only place I'm happy, the only place I belong." Harry turned to look at Hermione and looked straight into her eyes. "…the only place I belong…" Harry repeated. He saw tears start to well up in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked confused.

"I just…I just never knew you felt that way. It's so…it's just that…" She looked up a tear streamed down her face. "It's okay, I don't think anyone knew." Harry said while reaching up to gently brush the tear away.

"So what have you been up to?" Harry asked quickly changing the subject. Hermione took the hint and started filling Harry in. They sat there by the fire talking and laughing until it got dark outside.

"I wonder where Ron is?" Harry said.

"I don't know I didn't see him come in." Hermione added.

"Maybe he did but we didn't notice. I'll go check." Harry got up and went to the boy's dormitory. He went over to his bed and sat down. _I missed this place so much._

He glanced over to Ron's empty bed. _I wonder where he could be. I probably shouldn't have left the great hall, he could be down to the Quidditch pitch. _He got up and looked out the window to see if he could get a glimpse of the Quidditch field, but all he could see was the pond. The creature that lived in it had just surfaced the water that was still on it gleamed in the moonlight. _It's really dark, I wonder where he is. What if Voldemort got him! OH. MY. GOD!_

He ran out of the room and down the stairs. He collided with a figure at the bottom. He fell to the ground and jumped back up again to yell something and take off again when he realized that it was Ron.

"Where were you?" Harry gasped.

"I was with Neville and Seamus." Ron said confused.

"Oh, okay well, you scared me." Harry said looking into his eyes. His tone had dropped a little so only Ron could hear.

"I'm sorry mate, I didn't realize…I'm sorry." Ron said.

"It's okay, it's just that Tonks…Sirius…Moody…almost Dumbledore, I didn't want to lose anyone else."

"I understand." Ron answered.

Harry looked up at Neville and Seamus who looked like they felt out of place. "Hey that goes for you two to!" Harry told them with a smile.

"I've lost to many people I care about, to many friends."

"Okay, we'll try." They answered. "So how was it?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Your little encounter with Voldemort?" Seamus asked shamelessly.

"Maybe later, don't want to relive it quite yet." Harry said.

"Okay, sorry."

They made there way up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. When they were all settled they heard a frantic tapping at the window. Harry looked out to see Hedwig. When Harry went to open the window Hedwig fell into the room. She was scraped everywhere, and she had a lot of broken feathers. She was gasping for air. Harry saw her grasping a note in her beaten up claw.


End file.
